You belong with me
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: Fluff between two seigaku regulars lead to a relationship that they didn't see happening. KaidoxEiji


You Belong with Me (KaidoxEiji)

By Neko Hoshi

Everything was going right for Kaido with no Momoshiro to bug him and get on his nerves. He didn't have to worry about that bothersome nickname he gave to him just because of a habit he had. With no Momo, he could relax and actually pay attention in class unlike last period in Physical Education.

That was the worst gym class he had in his entire school life. All they did was argue until their teacher forced them to do stairs for the rest of class.

He sighed, shaking his head as he listened to his English teacher talk about verbs and sentences. It was the same as last year to him.

"Ok then. Since we covered that, I want you guys to do a little pretest at what you know about poetry. I'll be assigning your partners to help you out." His teacher spoke as he was half way in his daydream.

Half of him was paying attention while the other was daydreaming about getting home and feeding the stray kitten that took up residents in his back yard. He was thankful that his mother didn't mind the little calico cat but as long as it didn't cause a mess she was okay.

He smiled at the thought, only to freeze.

"Kaoru, you'll be working with Eiji." She explained to him as he looked around for the catlike member of the team.

He didn't see the auburn haired upperclassman in the room but that soon changed when the door opened and in stepped the acrobat.

The teacher explained to him what was going on and who he was working with which caused the boy to blink.

He didn't know the slouching hissing member was in his English class but then again, he never payed attention. All he did was balance his pencil on his finger or nose while the teachers went on about the day's lesson which earned him a bit of trouble at times. He even fell asleep in his Algebra two class which earned extra homework for two days.

His blue eyes scanned the room until he saw someone shuffle in their seat which was the snake member of the Tennis team.

He smiled at the lowerclassman as he grabbed a hold of his stuff and dropped it on one of the desks next to the Mamushi.

"When did you get this class? This is 9th grade English. You should be in 8th grade English." Eiji asked with a little tilt to his head.

"It got assigned at the beginning of the year thanks to my teachers agreeing on it. Fshu." Kaoru spoke with his usual hiss escaping his parted lips.

Eiji nodded, taking the two packets offered to him by his teacher and handing one to the 8th grader.

Their hands touched, causing the ebony haired boy to freeze once more in the period. This wasn't caused by a scare from his daydream but by the touch that set his heart into a flutter.

Soon they were setting off to work on the three page packet that was front and back. It was homework if it wasn't done by the end of class.

By the bell ringing, they were on the last page which surprised Eiji at how Kaido was fairing so well at doing English that wasn't even his grade level.

Kaido let another hiss escape him as he gathered his things and walked out of the room to get his lunch and head to his home room. Then maybe – if he had enough time – finish the homework.

Stopping at his locker, his heart wouldn't stop fluttering thanks to the auburn's touch that was only on his hand.

"What's with you Mamushi? You seem out of it. Don't tell me some Goth. asked you out." Momo said, ruining the teen's mood.

"None of your concern fshuu. Now leave me alone." Kaido hissed with his locker door slamming as he left with his lunch that his mother packed.

Sitting down at a desk next to the window, he let his gaze fall onto the ground below as his hands worked on getting his food uncovered. He spotted Eiji with Oishi their vice captain as they walked across the school's grounds. Jealousy started to flare up in his heart, making him see red at his vice captain that was with the man that caused these weird feelings.

Turning away from the window, he started to eat after a little prayer for another day of his mother's cooking. While he was eating, he slipped one headphone on, listening to his cobalt MP3 with Home Made Kazoku coming through the small speaker.

Taking the last bite from the food, he closed the lid of his Bento box with the chop sticks laying inside. He let his gaze fall outside the window again, seeing only Eiji walking around like he was lost. He ignored it and went to the English homework that was due at 5th period.

Closing the binder and shoving the pencil into it, he looked out the window, seeing the red head wonder around with a little hopping happening every once in a while. Kaoru let his gaze fall onto the clock which told 16 minutes were left in the lunch period before he had to go to his next class.

Getting up with his things, he left the room to go onto the school grounds to see what the hell was the red head's problem.

Exiting the door, he saw the auburn upperclassman perk up at the noise and stayed that way at seeing who it was. One of the songs off the Fast and Furious: Tokyo Drift was playing through the headphone as he approached the 9th grader.

"What's up with you fshuu? You seem pretty lost." Kaido stated afterwards as he looked at Eiji.

"I need someone to talk to. Can you come with me nya?" Eiji asked at the end with his habit coming out.

Kaido shrugged, following the auburn haired boy to the locker room that was abandon at that time of day.

Both walked in with Eiji sitting down on one of the benches. The snake member of the team followed suit and sat down next to him.

"Now what is it fshuu?" Kaido asked again.

"I-I love you nya." Eiji blurted out with his sapphire eyes closed.

Kaido blinked as he looked at him, surprise rising in his senses. "You what?"

"I love you nya. I hope it doesn't change anything Kaoru-kun." Eiji repeated as he peeked out of one eye.

Kaido stayed where he was as if his body was cemented to the bench. He continued to stare at the upperclassman before him, only to blink a couple times.

Eiji took hold of Kaoru's with his own, pressing them to the hissing ones. "I'm sorry Kaoru-kun nya."

Kaido didn't let him escape what he caused. He let his hands grip the top that all male students were forced to wear, holding the red head where he was.

"Don't be fshuu. I love you too." Kaido admitted to his sempai as he stared into the cobalt eyes, letting his lips touch the others again.

"Thank you Kaoru-kun. Let's get back to class." Eiji said as he got away from the 8th grader.

"Right fshuu." Kaido muttered as he followed the 9th grader back into the building just in time for them to hear the bell ring for 7th period to start.


End file.
